power_rangers4fandomcom-20200214-history
Style Guide/VS World
The VS World, also known as the Team-up Universe by any variations or mixes of the terms given refer to a fan re-canonization theory of the Super Sentai stories, particularly by supplanting all the Super Sentai Team-ups and placing them in their own universe. Note that this wiki does not support this concept. Concept The usual idea is that all the Super Sentai exist in its own universe except for a few. While Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger was intended by Toei as a series that brings all the Super Sentai show together, fans with the VS World viewpoint believe it as the culmination of all teamups. Thus most everything that happened to each sentai in their own series also happened in Gokaiger, but the sentai in their original show and the sentai in Gokaiger are parallel-universe versions of each other. Logic The idea is "supported" by a few key points. * Almost every year, the world, or Japan-specifically Tokyo, at least, faces apocalyptic-scale threats (either in the beginning or end) of an episode. The only rangers who face them in each show are the ones who are IN the show. * The sentai rangers only "coexist" when their respective threats somehow combine forces (in teamup specials). * Offspring of teamup villains appear. * The extinction of dinosaurs happened differently in each "universe".http://akizukisentai.blogspot.com/2010/11/dinosaur-genocide-in-super-sentai.html Dinosaur Genocide in Super Sentai ** In Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the witch Bandora damages them to a point where they may not recover. ** In Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, the dinosaurs did not go extinct but were thrown into another dimension when a meteor hit Earth. ** In GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the Hyde Gene destroyed them. ** In Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Horonderthal destroyed them. ** In Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, they were wiped out by the Zetsumates trio of the Deboss Army: Debo Hyogakki, Debo Viruson, Debo Nagareboshi. * In Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, Sky Ninja Shurikenger was killed during the final battle with Tau Zant and a successor is eventually chosen; however in the crossover universe, he is still alive and "appears when needed", such as during the Abaranger crossover and the Legend War. * In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Enetron is used in Japan, and Enetron tanks are in certain districts. Also the year is referred to as N.C. 2012. * Ultimately, all Sentai heroes have encountered one another in certain times and situations. Though the first modern encounter between heroes in the VS specials occurred in 1996, two previous occurrences in 1989 and in 1994 has allowed for all of the teams after the two Ishinomori-based seasons to encounter one another and know of each other's existence. By 2001, all teams, including the two Ishinomori ones, have connected, allowing for all to exist within this universe. List of Known "Worlds" in the VS World Theory The VS World logic cascades to the point that almost each Super Sentai team is in its own world with some exceptions. * Denziman and Sun Vulcan share a common world * Gokaiger and the Crossovers share a common world. * Worlds for the 35 others. ** Gorenger ** J.A.K.Q. ** Battle Fever J (also known as Earth-79203 within the Marvel Multiverse) ** Goggle V ** Dynaman ** Bioman ** Changeman ** Flashman ** Maskman ** Liveman ** Turboranger ** Fiveman ** Jetman (also known as 199X) ** Zyuranger ** Dairanger ** Kakuranger ** Ohranger (all events in this universe occurred in "1999" as opposed to the year of airing) ** Carranger ** Megaranger ** Gingaman ** GoGoFive ** Timeranger ** Gaoranger ** Hurricaneger ** Abaranger ** Dekaranger ** Magiranger ** Boukenger ** Gekiranger ** Go-Onger ** Shinkenger (known as World of Shinkenger in Kamen Rider Decade) ** Goseiger ** Go-Busters (2012 N.E.C; temporaily changed into an alternate reality home to the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters) ** Kyoryuger ** ToQger * A possible world where Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. exist alongside all other Shotaro Ishinomori-created heroes, including Kamen Rider and Kikaider, as seen in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger. * A world where both Super Sentai World and occur, where exist the two characters Masato and Ayumi as well as elements from five Super Sentai (Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger and Kakuranger) and four Rider stories ( , , and ). * The world of the unofficial series, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, which consists of three seperate dimensions, Reality, the Delusion World, and Hatte's World where the writer, Saburo Hatte, comes from. In the Akibaranger Reality, all official Super Sentai series are TV shows, as in the real world. The Akibarangers enter the Delusion World when they transform to fight evil, though their battles are later taken to the real world. Both worlds are influenced by Saburo Hatte as a writer, resulting in the Akibaranger TV show. * An alternate Go-Buster world with the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Rebuttal While this logic has its merits, Toei has not acknowledged the separation outright. * VS Films and Gokaiger retain the vast majority of important elements from each series. * TV series (particularly long ones) and comics have shown single continuities with plot holes and inconsistencies. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is indicative of a "joining" effort, in that while some of the series minimally contradict each other, the greater amount of elements in each series still combine to make up for Gokaiger's backstory. * Toei has never named the "worlds", unlike the deliberate acknowledgement they had for where each world did have a separate continuity, and where the World of Shinkenger, while outsight named, meshed with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger's continuity. * Super Hero Taisen acknowledged that all Super Sentai exist in the same world. Enetron tanks are seen in various districts, but not in all. Furthermore Kamen Riders also exist in the same universe. Though in addition to main reality, a hazy pocket dimension was shown, used to "remove" the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders from existence before the final battle in the movie. ** Super Hero Taisen Z adds (and other Metal Heroes) to the mix. * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger contained a poster for Angie Sue, a character from the previous season. Use in this Wiki Like with all the more recent efforts, this wiki strives to officially source all the Super Sentai elements found in the wiki pages. As such, fan theory such as the VS World will not be applied to RangerWiki content. Thus the wiki only recognizes three separate "worlds" as explicitly stated in Super Sentai. * The world where all Super Sentai exist. * The "prime" world where Akibaranger takes place. Here all 37 previous sentai are merely television shows. It differs from the real world however, as the Metal Heroes Series are different. * The world where Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters exist. See also * (Kamen Rider) * References Category:Content Category:Style Guide